Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan! Episode List
01- "Plug in!" (ぷらぐ・いん!) Airdate: June 25, 2009 While looking for some targets to charge, a charger girl named Plug encounters Sento, who can actually see her and hit her. Plug notices his sister, Hakone, is showing a lot of depression, but Sento refuses to let her stick a giant plug in his little sister's back. Plug discovers that the cause of Hakone's depression is that her brother never lets her do anything to help him, but Sento refuses to listen to her. Hakone considers jumping off of a building, but thanks to the joint efforts of Plug and Sento, she is saved and charged, and is confident enough to convey her feelings to Sento. 02- "Timing!" (たいみんぐ!) Airdate: July 2, 2009 While trying to charge up some targets, Plug finds herself beaten to the punch by her colleague, Arresta. They then start to notice a lot of repeaters, people who have already been charged but have become depressed again. Plug goes to Sento for some advice, who says that simply charging them won't fix the cause of their problems. Worried about a person taking his exams, Plug follows him to find the cause, knowing just charging him would continue the cycle, or get him to do something regrettable. Arresta shows up to charge him, but Plug holds her back until the right moment to charge him, so he becomes energetic on the right path. On her way home, Arresta crosses paths with Sento and is hit by his bat. 03- "Lock-On!" (ろっく・おん！) Airdate: July 9, 2009 Arresta gets put in charge of taking care of Plug, something she greatly objects to. While finding Plug at Sento's house, she is hit by Sento once again, and soon becomes aware of his ability to see and touch her. Wondering why Plug hasn't reported such a matter to the office, Arresta is then insulted when Sento implies her job is something 'an idiot can do'. Arresta challenges Sento to a match where they are to lock-on to the most C targets, with Arresta reporting Sento to the office should she win. Sento relies on his senses as opposed to the gadgets the charger girls use and wins the bet. As such, Arresta keeps her word, but can't shake the somewhat arousing feeling Sento's bat gives her. 04- "Iono Crisis!" (依緒乃、クライシス) Airdate: July 16, 2009 Sento and Hakone's childhood friend, Iono, has a crush on Sento, but can't find the right moment to confess. Iono gets a present to give to him, but one night her daydreaming causes her to forget locking up the student council room, causing the school's budget, along with her present, to be stolen when the school is broken into. When she turns to Sento for comfort, he tells her that she is like a little sister to her, which breaks her heart. Realising Sento is too oblivious to realize what he did wrong, Plug attempts to find the person who vandalized the school. Noticing this, Sento offers to help her search. Arresta, trying to ignore such daft heroism, ends up accidentally charging the culprit, who turns himself in and returns the stolen goods. As Iono is about to give up on Sento, Plug fakes a text from Hakone about how Sento tried to help, in order to provide an opportunity to charge her. Iono makes her confession, and while Sento is still too thick to get it, he accepts the present and puts it on his guitar case. 05- "Happening!" (はぷにんぐ!) Airdate: July 23, 2009 Sento, his boss, Hakone and Iono go to the beach, while Plug and Arresta, also on their day off, decide to go too. While enjoying the sun, Plug notices a writer on a slump behaving strangely, despite being ranked E. Despite Arresta's suggestion not to bother during break time, Plug investigates, and when the writer passes by a strange girl in a hat, she gets angry at her parents and her warning rank rises to a C. She soon ends up on a raft out at sea, increasing in rank, but Plug isn't able to find any power sources out at sea. She calls Arresta for help, and when Sento hears about it, he takes his boss's car and drives it off the edge, so that the power can reach the writer, who becomes energetic and starts writing again. Arresta notices that despite the number of people charged Plug has is low, there are no repeaters among her. 06- "Gyakuryū!" ("Counter-Current!") (逆流) Airdate: July 30, 2009 A young boy named Kenta has become so depressed, that the counter-current from those that try to charge him causes a severe electric shock. He is given a Z rank and is deemed out of bounds for charging, but Plug can't help but feel like she should do something. Arresta is given a stronger suit, but it is only to be used for gathering data. Still determined, Plug blackmails her in order to get the suit off of her. Arresta notices the suit is actually defective, but is unable to stop Plug. Realizing Kenta's problem, Plug starts charging and immediately feels the counter-current. Despite the excruciating pain, Plug bears it until Kenta is completely charged. Thankfully a medical team arrives on the scene in time and despite her injuries, she is relieved to hear that Kenta is doing fine. 07- "Maid in Arresta!" (めいど・いん・アレスタ！) Airdate: August 6, 2009 Arresta is scolded by head supervisor Pulse for allowing Plug to get injured. Plug herself is fine, but her arms are severely damaged, so Arresta has to look after her area while she recovers. In order to get Plug to delete embarrassing footage of her crying, Arresta agrees to be her maid, wearing an outfit made of anti-stealth materials, allowing her to be seen in the real world. First, Plug asks her to buy some manga for her, but Arresta finds herself at the front of a line of otakus taken photos of her underwear. She then gets asked ridiculous food requests, and reserving expensive tickets, before being asked to wash her down. While fetching some water, Arresta is observed by some mysterious forces. Plug is later visited by her colleagues from her division, and Arresta notices the similarities they share with Plug. However, she flips when she learns people have already seen her embarrassing footage. 08- "Mucha to Yasashisa" ("Craziness and Kindness") (無茶と優しさ) Airdate: August 13, 2009 Plug gets scolded for trying to get back to work before her arms had fully healed, but her chief allows her to lock onto targets while Arresta charges them. She gets a bit depressed when Sento isn't at home, but he soon arrives and notices her injuries, deciding to give her a massage to help. Just then, Sento notices a boy that looks down and convinces Plug to charge him herself. They successfully charge him, but accidentally rip the backside of Plug's suit off. Meanwhile, Chief Pulse seems to have been made aware of Plug and Arresta's connection to Sento. 09- "Kansa-shitsu Tokumu-bu Rōden-chan!" ("Audit Division, Special Cases Section - Leakage Girls!") (監査室特務部・漏電ちゃん!) Airdate: August 20, 2009 Plug and Arresta get called to Chief Pulse's office where they are introduced to the Rōden-chan (leakage girls), Reka Galvini and Kuran Shunt, who monitor electrical leakage, and monitor those who are accused of smuggling electricity. The Rōden-chan also reveal they are aware of Sento and accompany Plug and Arresta on their next run. Plug and Arresta lose them, but they capture Plug and discover Arresta talking to Sento. They manage to get away but are told to come to a location when they reveal they have Plug. Arresta and Sento manage to subdue Kuran, and Plug breaks free from her captivity. After hearing Sento praising her in front of Reka, she helps to subdue her as well. However, it turns out to be a misunderstanding, and a harmless test proves them innocent. 10- "Present!?" (ぷれぜんと!?) Airdate: August 27, 2009 As everyone gets ready for Christmas, the Jūden-chan have their work cut out for them. Reka and Kuran visit Sento and warn him about Hōden-chan (discharger girls), who steal people's positive energy. As Plug wonders about if she should get Sento a present, Arresta already has one in mind. One of the Hōden-chan, Rona Elmo, targets two people who pick a flower she liked. After apprehending an electricity thief, Reka and Kuran eventually find Rona, but are badly defeated. Sento discovers them and is left unconscious. Incidentally, the entertainment news reporter on TV who identified herself as "Hirano", is the voice actress for Rona as well. 11- "Yō-keikai! Hōden-chan!" ("Watch out! Discharger Girl!") (要警戒! 放電ちゃん!) Airdate: September 3, 2009 Hakone notices something weird about Sento. Meanwhile, Rona, who is annoyed that there aren't any other people who can see her, goes on a discharging spree, alerting the Jūden-chan. The whole department is sent to help the affected, but they find they have to charge each target ten times to get them to drop. Plug's methods, however, are still effective, so the others decide to take her approach to charging with great success. Plug decides to visit Sento and is shocked to find he has a B rank and is no longer able to see or touch her. Before Plug can charge him, she is spotted by Rona, who breaks her equipment and reveals she discharged Sento by accident. She saw humans as toys, but felt lonely since no one could see her in this world. She is soon chased off by the Rōden-chan. Arresta arrives and is devastated by Sento's condition. Plug leaves him in her care while she resumes her duty. 12- "Faito! Ippatsu!" ("Fight! One Shot!") (ふぁいと! いっぱつ!) Airdate: September 10, 2009 Arresta tries her best to recharge Sento, but to no avail. Plug meanwhile is shocked to find Kenta has returned to a B rank. Hakone and Iono arrive and manage to get Sento out of their funk on their own. Plug tries to charge Kenta, but despite the excruciating pain, she does not succeed, and he starts to walk into the river. Arresta uses a spark trail to lead Sento to where Plug is, and he manages to save Kenta. He tells him about the Jūden-chan, lifting his spirits. Plug's unit arrives, and combines their plugs to form a giant plug to charge Kenta. Sento absorbs some of the excess electricity and regains his ability to see Jūden-chan, letting Plug and Arresta completely charge Kenta. Rona tries to attack them, but has some sense knocked into her by Sento. Everyone then spends Christmas Day together. Category:Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan! Page